


Chaos in der Küche

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine „Petey“-Story. Betrachtet man so den erwachsenen Peter, kann man sich gut vorstellen, dass er auch als Dreikäsehoch ein ziemlicher Wildfang gewesen ist. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos in der Küche

Titel: Chaos in der Küche  
Autor: Lady Charena (2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Peter, Michael Lowry, Khan, Ping Hi  
Thema: # 057. Mittagessen (100-ff-Challenge)  
Word Count: 828  
Rating: gen, humor  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.  
  
Summe/Hintergrund: Eine „Petey“-Story. Betrachtet man so den erwachsenen Peter, kann man sich gut vorstellen, dass er auch als Dreikäsehoch ein ziemlicher Wildfang gewesen ist.    
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
“Petey? Peter!” Michael fühlte eine wachsende Unruhe, als der Junge sich weder in seinem, noch im Zimmer seines Vaters befand.   
  
Er war nur für einen Moment von einem der anderen Jungen weggerufen worden, doch als er zurückkam und seine „Schäfchen“ zählte, fehlte eines. Peter fehlte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!   
  
Der Kung Fu Schüler seufzte, weit davon entfernt, den inneren Frieden und die Gelassenheit zu empfinden, welche die Meister versuchten zu lehren. Ein vierjähriger Knirps konnte sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen. Michael mochte Peter wirklich gerne und er hatte großen Respekt vor Meister Caine – aber seinen zunehmend abenteuerlustigen und freiheitsliebenden Sohn zu beaufsichtigen war eine Aufgabe, für die er sich allmählich nicht mehr begeistern konnte. Vielleicht sollte er mit dem alten Ping Hi sprechen und darum bitten, eine andere Aufgabe zugeteilt zu bekommen. Michael zögerte, unsicher an welchem Ort er als nächstes suchen sollte. Zumindest gab es einen Trost – Peter konnte keineswegs irgendwo draußen vor der Tempelmauer auf Abenteuersuche gehen, der Riegel am Haupttor war zu schwer und saß zu hoch oben, als das er ihn erreichen oder gar zurückschieben konnte. Auch alle anderen Ausgänge waren entsprechend gesichert, so dass keiner der jungen Schützlinge des Tempels verloren gehen konnte.   
  
Trotzdem war es alles andere als schön, dass Peter gerade jetzt verschwunden war, ausgerechnet wenn Meister Caine nicht da war.   
  
Das leere Gefühl in seinem Magen erinnerte Michael daran, dass bald Zeit zum Mittagessen sein musste. Vielleicht war Peter ja auch hungrig und hatte sich im Speisesaal eingefunden? Michael setzte sich in Bewegung und nahm sich vor, dieses Mal nicht über Peters Ungehorsam zu schweigen, sondern mit Meister Caine zu sprechen. Oder zumindest mit Ping Hi.   
  
Vom anderen Ende des Korridors, wo sich die Küche befand, kam gedämpfter Lärm – und von einer Ahnung geleitet, ging Michael nachsehen. Noch bevor er die Küche erreicht hatte, lief ihm Peter förmlich in die Arme. Er hielt ihn fest und musterte den Jungen verblüfft. Peters Kleidung, seine Haare, sein Gesicht – alles war mit Mehl bedeckt. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er ahnungsvoll.  
  
Im Durchgang zur Küche tauchte Khan auf. Die safranfarbene Robe des jungen Mönches und sein Gesicht waren ebenfalls mit Mehl bedeckt.   
  
Michael sah ihn fragend an, dann zu Peter, der schuldbewusst auf den Boden starrte und auf die weißen Abdrücke, die seine Füße auf dem blankgeschrubbten Stein hinterlassen hatten. „Was ist passiert?“, wiederholte er.  
  
Khan seufzte und begann, das Mehl von seiner Robe zu klopfen. „Peter hat mit den anderen Verstecken gespielt. Und offenbar glaubte er, in der Vorratskammer ein besonders gutes Versteck gefunden zu haben.“ Er warf Peter einen strengen Blick zu. „Und wie es mir scheint, hatte er auch vergessen, dass ihr Kinder nichts in diesem Raum zu suchen habt.“ Khan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kam, aber auf jeden Fall ist ein Sack mit Reismehl umgefallen. Die Küche sieht aus wie nach einem Schneesturm.“  
  
Michael verbiss sich ein Grinsen, während Peter neben ihm leise kicherte. Er klatschte in die Hände und sah der Mehlwolke nach, die sich dabei erhob. Dann begann er zu niesen.  
  
Khan und Michael blickten sich an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann seufzte Michael und hob Peter hoch, wobei er seinen Gi auch mit Mehl einstäubte. „Dann wollen wir dich mal saubermachen“, meinte er und brachte Peter schnellstens in sein Zimmer. Dort hieß er den Jungen warten und besorgte eilig Wasser und ein Handtuch.   
  
Rund zehn Minuten später nahm ein sauberer - aber schmollender - Peter bei den anderen Kindern Platz, um zu Mittag zu essen.   
  
Michael beobachtete ihn.   
  
„Wie ich gehört habe, warst du heute sehr beschäftigt, Michael.“ Lautlos tauchte Ping Hi neben seinem Schüler auf. „Khan war etwas... ungehalten.“  
  
„Ja, Meister. Petey... Peter ist heute sehr übermütig.“  
  
Der alte Priester lachte leise. „Alle Kinder sind wissbegierig. Und Peter im Besonderen. Er wird seinen Weg finden.“ Er beobachtete, wie Peter mit seinem Mittagessen kämpfte und dabei mehr Essen auf dem Tisch als in seinem Mund landete. „Natürlich brauchen alle Kinder Führung und Unterstützung.“  
  
Michael nahm die sanfte Ermahnung auf und ging zu Peter, um ihm beim Essen zu helfen.   
  
Ping Hi barg lächelnd die Hände in den weiten Ärmeln seines Gewandes und verschwand so lautlos, wie er gekommen war, um Khan beim Reinigen der Küche zu helfen. Ohne Peter wäre das Leben im Tempel um einiges ruhiger – und ereignisloser, nicht nur für einen alten Mann...  
  
  
  
Ende


End file.
